They Continue to Haunt Me
by Wings of Metal
Summary: My dreams won't stop haunting me. I can't breathe at all. However, when I slip into unconsciousness, I see a girl with a halo of red waves and a crimson red dress that sways when she moves. Maybe my nightmares can change with her.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams of Mike

As I walk across this rocky street, I kick pebbles along the way. Something tells me I'm not alone. The wind kisses my back and burns my neck as I shiver. I'm not sure if I'm afraid or sad, but I think it's in a mix somewhere. I still see his face. I run my hands across my scarred arms and sigh.

I can still feel the slaps and the punches. The kicks and the burns. The unending pain that filled my body. He won't stop haunting my dreams. My nightmares. My life.

I hear singing in a distance. The beautiful melody fills the air. I want to go to her. I run across the road, which now feels soft and silky. A girl appears. She has red, wavy hair that surrounds her head like a halo. Her dress has a sweetheart top and ends at the floor. She waves me forward, and I comply.

She now stands in front of me. Her eyes are chocolate brown with flecks of caramel. They are so memorizing, and I feel lost in them.

"I'm Zoey," says a voice that must've came from an angel.

"Mike," I reply. She smiles, not showing her teeth. She grabs my rough hands and runs her smooth fingers across mine.

We run hand-in-hand across the street, passing all my memories I locked away. When my father comes home angry, beer in hand. When my disorder started to form. They all seem so distant now. Zoey stops. I feel confused.

She then presses her lips to mine. Her tastes like hazelnut, and I melt. Maybe my dreams can get better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dreams of Zoey

I know I am dreaming when I see myself under the moonlit sky with stars that glitter like diamonds on soft, black velvet. I am wearing a red dress that is flows like a waterfall at the bottom. I never would've picked it out myself, but I had to admit, it didn't look bad.

I suddenly opened my mouth, and sweet lyrics flew out. _The wind blows low and mournful through the Strath of Dalnacreich, where once there lived a woman who would a mother be. For twelve long years a good man's wife, but ne'er the cradle filled. A mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill._

I can hardly believe it's me singing. _She traveled to the standing stones and crossed into the green, where all the host of elven folk were dancing there unseen. Through the night she bargained with the Queen of fairies all, who sent her home at dawning with a babe beneath her shawl. The lyrics are familiar, but the name doesn't come to mind._

_How their home was joyful with a son to call their own. But soon they saw the years that passed would never make him grow. The fairies would not answer her. The stones were dark and slept. A babe was all she asked for, and their promises they'd kept. _My voice is melodic; it flows like blood through an open wound on the wrist.

Footsteps come closer as I continue to sing. _The wind blows low and mournful through the Strath of Dalnacreich, where once there lived a woman who would a mother be. For fifty years, she rocked that babe. It's said she rocks him still. A mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill. _

A boy creeps forward. He has tanned skin, molasses eyes, and hair that is spiky and defies gravity. He seems shy and scared, so I wave him forward. He walks toward me gingerly. "I'm Zoey," I reply sweetly.

"Mike," he says. His voice is like melted chocolate. I smile at that and grasp his hand, drawing invisible pictures on his fingers with mine.

His hand in mine, we glide down the street. It feels like I'm flying. I suddenly cannot run anymore. I have to do something. He seems bewildered when I stop. It doesn't last long though. I stand on my tippy toes and connect our lips. He reminds me of strawberries dipped in chocolate. I feel lightheaded, and I know he's the one.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Dreamer

Waking up was probably the hardest thing I ever did. I wanted to leave this reality and stay asleep forever. I never wanted to leave the girl with the red hair.

Tossing my legs onto the other side of the bed, I drowsily climbed out of bed and looked into the mirror. My hair was matted, and I had bags under my eyes. I felt sore. After taking a shower, I got changed into the clothes I wore the day before.

Creeping downstairs silently, I peek at the figure lying on the couch. Dad is either asleep or passed out, but I'm pretty sure it's the latter. I tiptoed to the front door, grabbed my book bag, and left the house.

I walked down the sidewalk. Our neighbors' cat hopped onto the curb and rubbed its head on my leg. I petted its soft head, ran down the sidewalk. School was only a few miles away, but I couldn't be late. Especially on the first day of school. Trying to keep in my heat, I wrapped my arms around my lithe body.

I got to school ten minutes until the bell rang. Opening my locker, I grabbed my books and slammed the door. I turned and saw a glimpse of something that sparked my attention. _Red hair. _She wasn't wearing a dress like a waterfall. She was wearing a red top, khaki capris, and sandals. She was looking in her locker's mirror, tying her hair into two pigtails. She then slid a flower into her hair, and closed the door of her locker. She walked to Calculus, my first period.

I walked through the door and saw a few teenagers already in the room. The first student was a girl with teal and black hair, cut into a bob. She had boots and a gothic outfit. The second was a small boy with glasses and a red hoodie. The last was a boy with glasses and curly red hair. His head was stuck in a DS. Zoey sat next to the gothic girl. I placed my books on the desk to Zoey's left and sat down. After five minutes, the students started piling into the classroom. A boy with dog tags and black hair sat on my other side. The small boy sat behind me, and the gamer sat next to him. Our teacher was a man with black hair and a cleft chin.

"Welcome students. I am Mr. McLean. And this is Calculus. Open your books." We groaned as we complied. At the end of the period, the bell rang. Everyone started a conversation as they left the room. Soon, it was only the Goth girl, the small boy, the gamer, Zoey, and I left. We gathered up our stuff and walked to the next class. We all had Literature for second period.

Third period was lunch. Everyone grabbed his or her lunch at sat down. There were only a few tables, so the popular kids reserved their seats. All the tables were filled before my "group" even got lunch. We all sat down on the floor next to the garbage can. We saw two people-a tomboy with a gray jumpsuit and blonde hair and a boy with black, buzz cut hair and gray eyes- meet at the same time on the last spot on the table. They arm-wrestled for the spot. The girl won and cheered, then pointed to us. The boy took his lunch to the garbage and sat down. None of us had talked to each other, so it was pretty awkward.

Zoey POV:

I picked up my apple and started to eat it, sneaking glances at the boy with the cool hair and handsome face. He didn't bother to turn to look at me. The boy who had came over last stopped eating.

"We should probably introduce each other, soldiers. A team isn't good if we don't know the members." The Goth girl scoffed.

"You think we're a _team_?"

"Of course!"

"I'll start," Zoey said and smiled. "I'm Zoey."

"Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen," the Goth girl said.

"Brick McArthur." The soldier said.

"Cameron," said the small boy.

"Sam," said the gamer, not bothering to look up from his DS.

"I'm-"

"Mike," I said, cutting off the boy. I blushed and covered my mouth as the boy look at me, confused.

"Do you know each other?" Brick asked.

"No…I just…have seen him somewhere before," I said, still blushing.

"Oh," said Brick. Everyone continued to eat lunch as I hid my face, feeling embarrassed. How could I have screwed up like that?


End file.
